pokevortexfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dark Yada
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pokémon Vortex Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 19:03, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Why are you still doing this wiki? There is the official one and you can edit it. ::Hello, I'm not editing here, just reverting some Vandalism. Yada Dark 05:33, May 30, 2016 (UTC) k then dont edit the main page Nice Great job reverting vandalism on here Dark Yada if you need help let me our or staff know alright so u know anyway your doing great...Trainer Micah (talk) 07:00, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Hey there, you're welcome. I'm glad to help wikis with Vandalism. :Greetings, Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 07:03, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Project Hey just wanted to let you know that i' created a blog on here titled features what it is it going to be a project on here to get some shine on what you the users want enabled and disabled so you kinda notice I've added some today and will add some over the next few days so you know get some ideals and will see ya tomorrow alright...Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:40, July 31, 2016 (UTC) This was the message ^ for the links i sent you yesterday/today's message so you know/notice it was when i was on my playstation 4 ''& ''i couldn't link them at that time so yeah,..Trainer Micah (talk) 00:27, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey Would you like any rights? Just wondering, Also let me know on my talk page instead of your's okay? So you know Kind regards...Forgot my signature...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:19, August 13, 2016 (UTC) I got you I got your message thank you for your reply i'll give you those rights now so anytime there's vandalism you'll have them on you alright so you notice anyway. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:48, August 13, 2016 (UTC) There you go all done as requested Rollback & Admin rights for future Vandalism. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:54, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:01, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Hm, add The map infobox for Team Aqua - Mellisa as well as the other teams that'll be good then if one of the others remove it that will be alright with me okay so you know...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:38, August 13, 2016 (UTC) That'll be: A great idea...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:47, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Got it! I got your message thank you for your reply, Also great job keepa going doing good! Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 02:29, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello there, Please don't edit my templates without asking first. It's alright now but soon they'll be complex enough that any edit might mess it up. Dajan3 (talk) 20:07, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :Hello Dajan3, :Hmm, what was wrong about them? I just put the infoboxes on right, like it should be always. :Greetings, Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 20:27, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :Hello, :There isn't anything wrong yet, but I would rather templates I make would go unaltered in any form as I plan on adding other stuff to them in the future. And the template i'm basing it off of has the infobox in the left and other info on the right. :Dajan3 (talk) 14:03, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh I see, thanks. I will tell you next time if any change is needed, or if something can be improved. Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 14:07, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Made a G.T.S blog stand's for Global Trade Station so you notice check it out later. Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:00, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Can you Check for Vandalism and Spam's i've deleted some inappropriate stuff plz & thank you. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 04:57, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Your Welcome! Thanks for the message reply, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:44, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Check deletions again looks like someone spamed, Anyway 2nd time this week wow, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 22:48, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Noticing I've shorted alot of wikia contributors comments due to the spacing alot so you notice that? Feel free to check thing's 4 deletion or other stuff so you notice if you need me let me know. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 23:25, August 29, 2016 (UTC) I see I got your message thank you for the reply. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 20:26, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Well been a week Hey Dark Yada, It's me thought i send you a message to see if you'd like anything changed via these links? Wiki Features Reason i asked is i beleave i sent you a message previously about Features 4 user ideas this blog Can you check them out and comment into that? Maybe even message me on what you'd like changed sorry i couldn't link them sooner it's becouse i was on my Playstation 4 so you notice about that, Anyway let me know what you think? & Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 00:21, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Got your message & not yet i'm going to though i'll talk with Dajian 3 & Utkar 22 about the features i'll message them now to hear from them, So you notice kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 10:53, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Now i wait, I'll keep your message idea in mind...Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 11:15, September 9, 2016 (UTC) > Hi Yada, I recommend against enabling forums. Since they will be replaced by stupid discussions feature soon. 09:15, September 10, 2016 (UTC) > Thats a long time; and the old forums (that this wiki currently has) will be much easier for contributors to use. We can later change to discussions if it has good features. 09:23, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Well about this ^ what if i add the feature the "All wikia contributors to log in" this way no one will be able to editor Forums or Message Walls that means no Contributor no Anomyous Visitors will edit them & mess them up that's my idea anyway if your strongly against it Utkar22 i respect your idea and decided not to enable that feature So you know/notice Yada the chat features now enable there ^ if needed let me know i gotta make anew blog for the rules on that if you need anything let me know, Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 13:39, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Rules For Chat Alrighty what's your rules for chat?Trainer Micah (talk) 14:31, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Great! if you can can you post them here in the comments section Requestable & Rules 4 Vortex when you've thought of anything else i'll add your rules on now when you got anything just post them there, i'll add them, Thanks, Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:04, September 10, 2016 (UTC) I got your message & i see whatever you think is best i'll support your idea so you notice, Kind Regards on that as well...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:44, September 10, 2016 (UTC) 59 Headliner/Subjects Hey Yada i've talked with Utkar22 & this'll go for you as well as Dajan 3 once we have 59 headliner's/subjects on our talk pages i will archive you utkar dajan 3 each with a archive for your own talk page once done i'll enable the: - Message Walls - But not til we have this manny alright So in saying don't enable the message walls now becouse it'll mess up everything alright so you notice, Kind regards, Trainer Micah (talk) 15:33, September 11, 2016 (UTC) I see, That's fine i'm enableing the message walls let's hope this work!...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:37, September 11, 2016 (UTC)